House Elf Holidays
by TASHAx
Summary: Now you see normally Draco would hate the fact House Elves have Holidays now, but his red haired girlfriend and a certain set of blue lingerie seemed to change his opinion somewhat. . .


**House Elf Holidays**

**-**

So, since Hermione Granger moved on up through the Ministry and became Head of The Department for Magical Creatures, House Elves had been granted rights and privileges that any other employee had. This meant that for one day a week - every week- House elves were required not to work and take any orders whatsoever from their Masters and Mistresses otherwise said employers would find themselves under a hefty fine and have all of their 'Domestic Help' - as was now the Politically Correct term for them - taken away.

Most Wizarding families, although it irked them to have to make dinner or clean up their own mess, they lived and dealt with it. It was how it was, nothing they could do to change it. On one particular Sunday, however, in one particular household, one particular Malfoy found that the absence of his many servants was a great pain in the backside. And couldn't help but curse Granger, the wretched woman. This was because both his parents were away, the two elder Malfoys had chosen that weekend to visit the Malfoy Vineyard in Italy and left their spoilt and pampered teenage son to his own devices and sure, that would have been fine, he could have ordered in food and lounged about but it so happened that Ginny Weasley, his secret girlfriend happened to decide that, that particular Sunday was a good day to visit him.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Draco grunted.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Padra!" he yelled irritably at his chamber elf, "Answer the damned front door."

There was silence, which was quickly broken by more tapping and a muffled shouting coming from the front of his house. Groaning, Draco rolled himself over, creating an even bigger struggle with his duvet but managing to position his head so he was able to see what the day was - he had an ingenious little clock that told him everything he needed to know…except the time of course. _Sunday_. He groaned in frustration. How he loathed Granger for her House Elf bull. Kicking off the sheets cocooning him, he placed his pale feet onto the heated, ebony, marble floor and walked across his bedroom, where the eighteen year old twitched his dark green curtains and peered out - thanking Merlin that his room was based at the front of the Manor, giving him a perfect view of the front door.

There, standing in the crisp white snow, clad in a dark green woollen hat and scarf stood Ginevra Weasley, her long ruby red tresses falling about her shoulders prettily. However her usually beautiful face was screwed up in annoyance…yeah he better move his pale little arse down there before she stomped off, pout fully in place and a fist fully formed. So that's exactly what he did. Not caring he was dressed only in his silken boxers her ran quickly through the manor, Ginny's knocking getting louder the closer he came to the door. Finally, panting, and clutching the stitch in his side he removed the wards and pulled open the narrow ebony wood door.

"Suh-suh-sorry, Gin." he wheezed.

She looked down at her platinum blonde boyfriend and smirked - she'd learnt that from him, coincidentally - at how he was helplessly clutching his side, gasping for oxygen.

"Hey, I taught you that…you can't use it against me." he growled, now regaining some composure and closing the door behind the redhead.

Once again she smirked, "Well, Draco, there are a few things you'd taught me that I'm _supposed_ to use against you," Ginny purred, "how am I supposed to tell the difference between what you want and what you don't want me to do to you?"

Innocently she flounced into the main living room, or rather Draco's relaxing room and began to peel off her coat. Beneath the heavy black material she was swathed in, lay a thin khaki sweatshirt and a pair of clingy denim hipsters. He smiled proudly at her petite body and placed both hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. Their lips connected once, brief, teasing, and then again - a little harder this time, a little longer. Her arms rapped comfortably about his neck and his hands groping the green woollen material, screwing it up in his hands.

Suddenly she pulled away. "Ew, you have morning breath."

He grinned at her blunt comment and ushered her to the couch. "Fine. I'm insulted." and with that he dramatically flounced out of the room to go and brush his teeth…Ginny knew.

"And don't forget deodorant -- you _stink_!" she screamed up after him, adding insult to injury of course…how else was she to get her pleasure if not tormenting her delicious boyfriend?

Throwing herself bodily onto the couch she scrunched up her nose in disgust; Draco had obviously been entertaining guests until the early hours this morning. Crisps, beer bottles, glass and plates with half eaten pizza on them were scattered about the room - festering disgustingly. Suddenly the entire room lost its charm and warmth and seemed like a cheap bed sit although around her was some of the most exquisite décor in the Wizarding world. She didn't have time, however to contemplate the vile state the room was in as Draco Malfoy, wearing baggy sweat-pants, his hair combed through and hanging haphazardly about his face not to mention that he now smelt of mint, aftershave and soap had come swanking in to the area. Resuding charm and sex appeal.

The redhead leant back and smiled at him. "Much better, now you're looking more like the Adonis that stole me away a few months ago." she praised, stroking his ego tenderly after causing it a little - non-existent - dent minutes before.

"Of course, my Princess, you expected anyone else?" he had joined her on the sofa, her head nestling on his bare chest comfortably.

"Well, after that poor performance this morning I did think _Harry…_"

"Potter!" spluttered the blonde, only to allow a blush grace his cheeks a second later and for him to sit and stroke her cherry coloured locks lovingly, "those sort of jokes aren't funny, Princess."

"Yes they are, _darling._" she smiled back brightly. He growled and did nothing but squeeze her torso playfully, causing her to emit a slight shriek.

**0x-**

It was half an hour since Ginny Weasley had entered the Malfoy Manor and now, after just those thirty minutes, she was bored. Draco was glued to the radio, listening out to see if the Chudley Cannons had beaten Puddlemere United - not that he supported the Cannons but he'd be damned if he wanted Puddlemere - whom currently had Oliver Wood playing for them - to win. In fact he had taken to gesturing violently at Ginny every time she even rustled the couch. Ginny had never told him about Ron's obsession with the Canons.

"Draco, I'm _bored_."

"_Shush_, Ginny I want to hear if Wood mucks up again…it was priceless when he -" suddenly he realised he was engaging his girlfriend in conversation an stopped abruptly, "just hush."

Rather than hushing she huffed, loudly. Then stood. "_Fine._ I'm going to do some cleaning."

"Can't use your wand in the Manor, Gin, you're not permitted to." She knew that. The Malfoys were extremely protective, either that or paranoid. She stood to go and fetch detergents and utensils. Paranoid was probably more the case, even Draco, who had no reason to be so twitchy, was a suspicious person in some areas, thankfully not his love life as a jealous boyfriend would drive Ginny not only up the wall but across the ceiling and to the stratosphere as well.

Reaching the utility cupboard in the House Elf's domain she suddenly had an idea.

**0x-**

"Come on! _Come on!_" he crowed to the small wooden box.

A loud noise suddenly interrupted his victory dance due to the fact the presenter had just announced that Oliver Wood fell straight into the golden hoops while trying to save a goal -- sure he'd been good in Hogwarts but he had forgotten he was playing with the big boys nowadays. And by the sounds of it, and to Draco's delight, failing miserably. Yes it was sad but the eighteen year old was only a year out of Hogwarts and still harbour Slytherin pride…despite the fact he was dating the Gryffindor Princess, but a great man, like him, was allowed to contradict his beliefs every now and again, wasn't he? Of course he was.

Ginny was singing. Loudly. She had a good voice to be sure but damn it she was loud. Turning around with a good mind to tell her to shut up he found himself gaping slightly. There, dusting his table wearing an apron and a silky lingerie set was Ginny Weasley, looking perfectly content and deliberately avoiding his eye. Draco stood, leaving the Radio babbling about Quidditch, stalking towards the younger redhead.

"…Ginny." he growled in his best seductive voice.

She merely turned, smiled lightly and told him she was just cleaning while he listened to the game, purposely acting as bright and cheery as if she'd just told him to keep eating his dinner while she darned his socks…acting homely and more like Molly Weasley - though looking nothing like her Mother.

"Well, I gave up on Spinach."

"_Quidditch_, you mean, Hon, _Quidditch._"

"Yeah that too." he mumbled.

Suddenly he had her scooped into his arms, holding her like a groom would hold his bride and placed her on the soft carpeting of the library, next door to his room in which the floor was not fit for a Flobberworm to lie one never mind his Ginny.

First he removed the black, glossy plastic apron from her body, leaving her lying there on his floor, clothed only in light blue, silky underwear - a bra which had a low cut, allowing half of her breasts to be shown, plump and womanly, and a pair of French knickers - he recognised the set, he had bought it for her for her birthday a few weeks before, but due to the fact she was still at Hogwarts had, had to wait until the Holidays before he could see it modelled upon her.

He licked just above the waist band of her knickers and slowly, antagonizingly slowly, made his way up to her throat which he spent many a time kissing and suckling on just to hear her make those breathy moans and pant his name desperately. He was being the dominator this time…Ginny Weasley would not get the upper hand with the blonde haired lover this time. Though he supposed she already had by surprising him so delightfully, and for that one moment he couldn't imagine why he had been so annoyed that Granger had passed the House Elf Liberation Laws.

Her long, red-painted nails, scratched up his back leaving passionate crimson trails on his snowy, sinewy skin. He felt, as he nibbled her ear, nipping at the sensitive lobe and tracing the contours with his tongue, the intoxicating smell of her hair surrounding and engulfing him the entire time he worked on his ministrations, her small, lither hands slipping off the elastic from around his hipbones as his jogging-bottoms were pushed down his legs by her feet, eradicating him of any clothing whatsoever. She attempted to guide her lips downwards across his body, but failed as he pulled both of her arms up above her head and held them there, not allowing her to move or resist.

She didn't struggle though, but realised he wanted the power and control…he wanted to consume her. And this time…she'd let him, after all she could feel his hands tracing her prominent hipbones and who could resist but to melt into his devious arms. He nipped at the top of her bosom, leaving small pink love bites, already formed…not wanting the blue fabric in the way of his mouth any longer with a feral grunt he tore it from her body, Ginny squealing in surprise as he did so, her hips bucking upwards and increasing his already apparent arousal.

Once her boobs were free of the constrains her nipples hardened more so, pebbling at his touch, shaking with repressed pleasure and tingling as his tongue swirled the alphabet on her left nipple then proceeding to spell out the words Slytherin Sex God on her right. Then he lifted his chest so he was sitting astride the small redhead, watching her as her large honey coloured eyes watched him, her erotic red hair fanned out around her pale skin, her cheek pleasantly flushed and little marks all over her chest, created by him and his teeth, tongue and lips. His fingers, slightly sweaty, and rough started at the top of her forehead and leisurely grazed the surface of her skin, not making enough contact to press into her body, to allow her to feel him but enough so that friction was caused. He could hear her throaty moans, knew she was annoyed with his teasing and yet he love to antagonize her, make her want him as much as he wanted her.

Once his fingers found her waistband he pulled the knickers down to her mid thigh and placed a kiss amongst her red curls, causing Ginny to hiss and buck her hips upwards, they were damp, moist against his pink lips, he could smell her sweet and yet heady scent, forcing himself to gain more self control over his nether regions, however he would make her cum, not yet…not until he was within her, screaming her name as she climaxed with his name on her lips. So he carried on, knowing her face would be screwing up in frustration. Her pants were finally slid of the end of her feet and she lay before, naked and beautiful.

She could feel his spidery fingers dancing their way back up her legs, trails of blazing, wanton, pleasure behind them…he was teasing her, testing her, but above all, pleasuring her and she did not want that to stop. Many times she had felt herself about to climax then he had calmed his foreplay, being more gentle and caressing…she wanted him _in _her now. His fingers tickled her inner thighs and she moaned his name several times…his fingertips tugged gently at the hair surrounding her centre, tickled her clitoris, tempting her. She was wriggling in ecstasy beneath him, writhing in desire and contorting in happiness…she was close so close when he stopped toying with her body and suddenly pushed his body up so he was hovering above the dainty redhead.

His lips bit hers, drawing the salty taste of blood, which he sucked off of her plump, dark pink flesh, lapping her tongue with his, then she felt it, he was ready to enter her and she was lubricated and willing to take him within her, she needed him more than anything right now in the world. Unhurriedly he slid into her, making her walls tighten about him, causing the blonde to grunt and whine as she applied the pressure to his already throbbing length. Finally he was completely consumed by the redhead and soon both began a steady pace, rocking like branches in the wind, meeting one another for every thrust. All it took was a scream of _Draco_, from Ginevra and the two increased speed.

Her hands were raking up his arms and across his chest, finally resting on his hipbones where they pulled him down further, wanting him to reach her deeper, make her climax come quicker. He was pressing his teeth gently - and sometimes not so gently - into her shoulders while his hand raked through her hair, those soft silky strands of red that turned him on more than anything, the bright clash of colour and vibrancy against both of their pale complexions and conflicting the colour of his own silver-blonde locks.

Quicker. Harder. Faster. Stronger. Closer. Cheeks were burning red from effort, hair stuck to faces and clung to the sweat beading all over their bodies as the two bucked in perfect rhythm, in seamless time with one another. Moaning and screaming names and something things just undecipherable from all the passion and desperation in the their voice. Closer, she could feel it. Nearer, he knew it. Almost there…both released in unison. Thrill, rapture and excitement flooding their bodies, each screaming the others name, Ginny shaking violently due to the unexpected magnitude of her pleasure wave…he, tired and sweating, each smelling of one another, pulled himself from within her.

Rolling off of her small, luscious body he lay next her, she was smiling lazily and twisting a lock of her brilliant hair in her dainty fingers, he watched for a moment then pushed her onto her back with lightening quick movement and grace…he danced his fingers up her spine, feeling her chill and shiver slightly beneath his ticklish touch. He peppered kisses from the base of her spine and made his way up to the top of her neck…peaceful and resting. The young couple lay in silence, happy to be in one another's company, Ginny began to hum a song under her breath quietly and Draco - though he'd never admit it out loud - couldn't help but think Granger wasn't such a bad person after all.

**Author's Note: **Haha, aw, I'm sorry if this scared any of my loverly friends that happen to read fanfiction of mine -- sorry guys, but really did you expect me never to have written plotless smut? Cackle, cackle.

Anyhoo. . .you like? REVIEW pour moi s'il vous plait!

Muwah.

Tasha x


End file.
